crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Unikitty X Spongebob Parody The Camping Episode
My Fifth Fanfiction With Unikitty And Spongebob Master Frown: his bedroom in nightgown, with book, and cup of tea Ahh, finally, the weekend is here. And this isn't just any old weekend. to "Doom Lords" calendar on wall This is the weekend that Unikitty and her gang go camping. Wouldn't it be great if they got lost in the woods and never came back? bubble appears over Master Frown Unikitty: ''Master Frown's thoughts, walking along with her gang, have camping gear strapped to their backs'' Guys, I'm scared! bubble disappears Master Frown: Ho-ho, that would be great! into bed You've waited a long time for this! A soft bed, warm tea, a good book, and two whole days with no... just like Unikitty and imitates her goofy, big-eyed face through the telescope and hears Unikitty's real laugh outside What the...? outside to find Unikitty Puppycorn and Dr. Fox in a tent, complete with sleeping bags and books, the two are laughing Unikitty! Aren't you and your gang supposed to be camping? Unikitty: 'We are camping. '''Dr. Fox: '''Oh great, Master Frown. '''Master Frown: '''Unikitty, it's not camping if you're ten feet from your house. ''zooms out to show tent's location 'Unikitty: '''Aww, it doesn't matter where you are as long as you're outdoors. While all those soft city folk are safe in their beds reading books, we're out here, pitting ourselves against the formidable forces of nature. You wanna join us? '''Master Frown: '''No. '''Unikitty: '''Okay. Have fun inside. ''Frown leaves; Unikitty Puppycorn and Dr. Fox pull their book back out, along with a flashlight, and begin to read and giggle '''Master Frown: ''back into tent, glaring'' What do you mean, "have fun inside"? Unikitty: 'Just... have fun inside! See you tomorrow. '''Master Frown: '''Oh. Bye. ''Unikitty Puppycorn and Dr. Fox resume reading; Master Frown enters tent again and gasps You little sneak! I see what you're doing! '''Unikitty: '''What? '''Master Frown: '''Don't think I can't see what you're doing! '''Unikitty: '''What? '''Master Frown: '''You're saying I can't take it! '''Unikitty: '''But all I... '''Master Frown: ''up hand'' Aah. You're saying I'm soft! You think your little "have fun inside" challenge is gonna make me come camping with you, but that is never gonna happen! There's no way I'm gonna sit out here all night with you three losers! So, get used to it! tent Unikitty: '''Okay. Have fun inside! '''Master Frown: ''head back into tent, blowing Unikitty Puppycorn and Dr. Fox back with his loud voice'' That's it! I'm in! I'll show you camping! into his house Unikitty: ''her friends'' Master Frown's gonna come camping with us! climb out of tent and giggle and Dr. Fox Sighs Master Frown: ''with large camping backpack'' Now you'll see how a real... ugh! face forward on the ground, squished by the immense backpack ...outdoorsman does it! out from underneath; pulls pouch from backpack Here we are, my remote-controlled, self-assembling tent. Watch and learn. takes out binoculars, Puppycorn a notepad and a pair of half-moon glasses while Dr. Fox rolled her eyes; Master Frown tosses pouch into the air and presses the remote, but the power fizzles and the tent appears, unassembled in a pile on the ground Dr. Fox: ''sarcastically Bravo Bravo, You did it very well. '''Unikitty: '''That was great, Master Frown, but how do you get inside? '''Puppycorn: '''Yeah, it's all crushy-looking. '''Master Frown: '''It isn't put up yet, you idiots! ''picking up the tent and fiddling around with it and accidentally rips it Unikitty: ''acting like she and Puppycorn are taking notes'' Customization! Puppycorn: 'Genius! '''Dr. Fox: '''Boring! ''Frown beats on the tent with a wooden stick 'Unikitty: '''He's tenderizing the ground! '''Puppycorn: '''Of course! ''Frown is still struggling with the tent getting tangled 'Unikitty: '''Write that down, write that down! ''still appears to be taking notes, but there is just a tic-tac-toe game in progress on his notepad '''Master Frown: ''the pile a huge kick; it automatically becomes an assembled tent'' Huh? Voila! perfect tent collapses to pile form again; Master Frown pushes it out of the way But what could compare to just lying out under the stars? a lone blanket and places it on the ground; Unikitty and Puppycorn applaud vigorously while Dr. Fox is Unamused Well, I've worked up an appetite as big as all outdoors. Time for a little grub. I suppose you two are gonna stew up some twigs and rocks, right? Unikitty: ''laughs'' Nope, we've got something even better! Marshmallows. out "Marsh King" bag and pops a marshmallow into her mouth Mmm... just like the astronauts eat. Puppycorn: ''round fishbowl over his head like the helmet of an astronaut suit; imitates static noise'' Puppycorn to Unikitty. Puppycorn to Unikitty. Do you read me? Over. Unikitty: ''has "helmet". imitates static noise'' Unikitty to Puppycorn. I read you. Over. Puppycorn: ''static'' Puppycorn to Unikitty. I like going static. Over. Unikitty: ''static'' Unikitty to Puppycorn. static Me too. and Unikitty start to repeatedly exchange static noises. Master Frown and Dr. Fox is annoyed. Master Frown: 'Those guys are sillies? '''Dr. Fox: '''Try live with them. '''Unikitty: '''Unikitty to Puppycorn. Help yourself. Over. ''out Marsh King bag 'Puppycorn: '''Yummy! ''marshmallow and crams it into his mouth, smashing his "helmet" Puppycorn to Unikitty. The deliciousness has landed! 'Master Frown: '''Well, you two astronauts can eat marshmallows, but I'm gonna have a can of Swedish Meatballs ''up can so we can read its label, just as soon as I can get my can opener. 'Unikitty: '''But Master Frown, didn't you take a can opener when you hiked out here? '''Master Frown: '''Why would I bother? We're ten feet from my house. '''Unikitty: '''But this is the wilderness! It just doesn't seem to fit the camping spirit. '''Puppycorn: '''Pretty weenie! '''Master Frown: '''All right, all right, gimme a marshmallow. ''Frown begins toasting his marshmallow lightly. Puppycorn, sitting across from him, sets his on fire and tries to blow on it to cool it down, but the marshmallow flies off and hits Master Frown in the face. Puppycorn gets another marshmallow and repeats the same thing twice. After two marshmallows to the face, Master Frown ducks, but the third marshmallow has a boomerang effect and hits Master Frown in the back of the head 'Master Frown: '''Okay. Besides spitting molten food stuffs at me, what else do you do for fun? '''Unikitty: '''Well, after a long day of camping, it's nice to unwind with a nice, relaxing campfire song. I call this one "The Campfire Song Song". ♪Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along...♪ '''Puppycorn: '♪Bum! Bum! Bum!♪ '''Both: slightly behind Unikitty in the words ♪C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!♪ Unikitty: '♪And if you don't think that we can sing it faster, then you're wrong! But it'll help if you just sing along...♪ '''Puppycorn: '♪Sing another song...♪ 'Unikitty: '♪C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!♪ Puppycorn! 'Puppycorn: '♪SONG! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...♪ 'Unikitty: '''Master Frown! ''silence Good! Dr. Fox! '''Dr. Fox: '''I think i'll pass. '''Unikitty: ♪It'll help... it'll help... if you just sing along!♪ smashes her ukulele like a guitar at the end of a rock show. Puppycorn does the same with his drum set ♪Oh yeah!♪ Ahh, now, wasn't that relaxing? Master Frown: 'No! This is relaxing. ''up a clarinet and begins playing "Kumbaya"; Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox look alarmed 'Unikitty: '''Oh no! I'll save you, Master Frown! ''up marshmallow and slingshots it at Master Frown; it goes up his clarinet and sticks in the back of his throat and falls to the ground; Unikitty comes over to assist him Master Frown, are you all right? That's it, chew, chew, and swallow. There, better? '''Master Frown: '''Better?! I was just fine until you lodged that ballistic junk food into my windpipe! '''Unikitty: '''But I had to! It's too dangerous to play the clarinet badly out here in the wilderness! It might attract... a Bearsaurus. '''Master Frown: ''a low, cautious tone'' A Bearsaurus? You mean like the ones that... an angry tone don't exist?! Unikitty: 'What are you saying? '''Master Frown: '''There's no such thing! They're just a myth. '''Unikitty: '''Oh no, Master Frown, Bearsaurus are all too real. It says so in the Unikingdom Inquirer. ''up cheesy tabloid newspaper '''Master Frown: ''cover story'' "I Married a Bearsaurus"? Puppycorn: 'Yeah! And Fake Science Monthly! ''up newspaper '''Master Frown: ''reads'' "Bearsaurus and Fairy Tales Are Real"? Dr. Fox: 'And what about this magazine? ''up magazine '''Master Frown: ''reads "Bearsaurus Destroys The Mankind"? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! '''Puppycorn: '''Well, maybe it is stupid, but it's also dumb! '''Dr. Fox: '''And Probably will kills us! '''Unikitty: '''Puppycorn and Dr. Fox right, Master Frown. Bearsaurus are no laughing matter. Why, once I met this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who knew this guy's cousin... '''Master Frown: '''You're right! I should be more careful. In fact, why don't you tell me all of the things I shouldn't do if I want to keep the Bearsaurus away? '''Unikitty: '''Okay, that's easy. First off, don't play the clarinet. '''Master Frown: '''Okay. Then what? '''Unikitty: '''Never wave your flashlight back and forth really fast. '''Puppycorn: '''Flashlights are their natural prey. '''Master Frown: '''You're kidding. '''Dr. Fox: '''Don't stomp around. They take that as a challenge. '''Puppycorn: '''Yeah. '''Master Frown: 'on notepad Go on. Unikitty: '''Don't ever eat cheese. '''Master Frown: '''Sliced or cubed? '''Unikitty: ''with Puppycorn and Dr. Fox'' Cubed. Sliced is fine. Master Frown: 'Yeah, yeah, and? '''Unikitty: '''Never wear a sombrero... '''Puppycorn: '...in a goofy fashion! '''Dr. Fox: '''Or clown shoes. '''Puppycorn: '''Or a hoop skirt. '''Unikitty: '''And never... '''Puppycorn: '''Ever... '''Unikitty: '''Ever... '''Dr. Fox: '''Ever... '''Puppycorn: '''Duh! '''Both: ...screech like a chimpanzee! Master Frown: '''Wow! That's amazing how many things can set a Bearsaurus off! '''Both: together, shuddering They're horrible! Master Frown: '''And... and suddenly I have the sense we're all in danger. '''Both: Why? Master Frown: 'I don't know... ''off and returns with a flashlight, clown shoes, hoop skirt, sombrero, and tray full of cubed cheese; a diabolical look is on his face Just a feeling! '''Unikitty: ''horrified'' No Master Frown: '''Yes. '''Unikitty: ''scared'' No Frown begins making chimp noises Both: Master Frown, please don't! Frown continues hooting, stomping, and waving flashlight around Puppycorn: 'Guys, what are we gonna do? A Bearsaurus' sure to come and eat us! '''Unikitty: '''Don't worry, Puppycorn. I'll draw us an anti-Bearsaurus circle in the dirt. ''stick and draws circle around herself with Puppycorn and Dr. Fox 'Dr. Fox: '''Great idea, Unikitty! '''Puppycorn: '''Good thinking! All the experts say it's the only defense against a Bearsaurus attack. ''up newspaper Puppycorn and Dr. Fox hug each other '''Master Frown: ''laughing'' You guys are so gullible. See? I did everything that attracts a Bearsaurus, and nothing happened. If Bearsaurus really exist, why didn't one show up? Unikitty: 'Maybe it's because you're not wearing your sombrero in a goofy fashion. '''Master Frown: '''Oh, pfft. Sorry, how silly of me! You mean like this? ''tilts his sombrero to the right, laughing, but something off-screen takes the hat and turns it upside-down instead 'Unikitty: '''No. Like that. zooms out to show the Bearsaurus that inverted Master Frown's sombrero; it looks like a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex with the head of a bear and claws on its fins. Master Frown sees The Bearsaurus and screams while it roars and chases him while he runs; it begins to maul [off-camera the screaming Master Frown while Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox are still huddled inside their anti-Bearsaurus circle] '''Unikitty: '''Master Frown, are you okay? '''Master Frown: ''bruised and battered'' No. Unikitty: '''Quick! Jump inside our anti-Bearsaurus circle before he comes back! '''Puppycorn: '''Yeah. Bearsaurus often attack more than once. '''Dr. Fox: '''And will eat you! '''Master Frown: '''Are you crazy?! A dirt circle won't stop that monster. I'm running for my life! '''Both: No! Bearsaurus comes back and resumes mauling Master Frown Unikitty: '''Don't run! Bearsaurus hate that! '''Master Frown: '''Thanks for the tip. I guess I'll just limp home, then. '''Both: No! Bearsaurus comes back and resumes mauling Master Frown '' '''Unikitty: '''They hate limping more than running! '''Master Frown: '''Well, I guess I'll just have... ''Bearsaurus comes back and resumes mauling Master Frown '' '''Unikitty: '''I should have warned you about crawling. ''Bearsaurus comes back and resumes mauling Master Frown '' '''Master Frown: '''What'd I do that time?! '''Unikitty: '''I don't know! I guess he just doesn't like you. '''Puppycorn: '''Pretend to be somebody else! '''Dr. Fox: '''Just come into our circle! '''Unikitty: '''Here, draw a circle. ''Master Frown the stick Master Frown: 'Okay. ''Bearsaurus comes back and resumes mauling Master Frown '''Unikitty: '''That was an oval. It has to be a circle! '''Master Frown: ''and climbs on top of Unikitty, Puppycorn and Dr. Fox, who are still sitting in the circle'' Move over! Bearsaurus comes up to Master Frown in the circle, sees it, sniffs it, snarls as it points a threatening claw at Master Frown, and leaves Hey, it worked! You guys saved my life! cheers "hooray" Unikitty: 'Yeah, I'm glad it was just a Bearsaurus. This circle would never hold back a Rhinosaurus! '''Master Frown: '''What attracts them? '''Puppycorn: '''The sound of a sea Bearsaurus. ''rhinosaurus appears, snorting '''Unikitty: '''Heh. Good thing we're all wearing our anti-Rhinosaurus undergarments, heh heh. Right, Master Frown? '''Master Frown: ''Nervously'' Uh huh. Category:Spongebob Parodies Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Parodies